


Duke of Puzzles

by lalabnf



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalabnf/pseuds/lalabnf
Summary: Luke and the professor encounter a very easy puzzle and the strange man who made it.





	Duke of Puzzles

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever somebody mentions puzzles, my first thought is Professor Layton, so here, a quick crossover.

The professor and Luke’s adventure took them to an empty room, seemingly unremarkable, but just as Luke was about to check the corners for hint coins before leaving, their way out was blocked. Spikes rose from the floor at the doorway, preventing them from walking out lest they be stabbed in the foot.  
A figure rose in front of them, a man in regal clothes and long hair, arrogantly laughing. Layton quietly noted his bad manners.   
“Hahahaha! Thoust worms thinketh that thou art the masters of puzzles, but thine skills are inferior to mine!”  
Luke took a step back, startled. “Who are you?”  
“I am Rouxls Kaard, the Duke of Puzzles!”  
“How do you spell that?” he asked, still a bit confused.  
“None of thine businesse! Now toil, worms as you tryeth to solve the mostst difficulte puzzle in the Worlde!”  
“Worms? How rude! This is the famous professor Layton, and I’m his apprentice!”  
“Now, Luke,” Hershel interjected wisely, “perhaps we should avoid arguing and solve the puzzle this fellow has for us.”  
“If thou can!”  
“Of course we can! Every puzzle has a solution!” said Luke, determined.  
“I’d like to see thou guys trye.”  
A bit quieter, Luke turned to the professor. “Professor, why does he talk like that?”  
“It must be one of his… eccentricities. In any case, we should go about solving the puzzle.”  
Rouxls laughed as the puzzle appeared before them, nothing but a large button on the floor and a heavy crate of some kind to it’s right.  
“Hm, interesting,” said Hershel. He put his hand to his hand to his chin. “At first glance it seems this button would need to be constantly pressed with a heavy object.”  
“Like this box! It’s easy, I’ll push it.”  
“Wait a moment, some puzzles are never that easy, it could be a trap.”  
Luke pouted and then mirrored his mentor’s position. “What else could it be? Maybe he could give us a hint.”  
“No, worms! Thoust hint coines art worthless to me.”  
“That seems to be out of the question in this case.”  
“Then let’s try our solution.”  
“Very well, this box is very heavy, I’ll push it.”  
Hershel did as he stated, and easily pushed the crate onto the button. The jingle of a victory sounded, and the spikes at the doorway retracted into the floor immediately.  
“We did it! That was easy!”  
“Yes, perhaps the real challenge was calling Mr. Kaard’s bluff.”  
Rouxls laughed nervously and averted his eyes. “Yes, that is exactly what I have planned-eth, butte I haveth much harder puzzles.”  
“Well, let us have at ‘em,” said Luke.  
“No, they are for later. Farewell.”  
He quickly left the room as if running away from Luke’s request, leaving Layton to stare after him.  
“What an odd fellow.”  
“He doesn’t seem right in the head, professor.”  
“Luke, a gentleman never makes fun of others like that.”  
Luke lowered his head. “Right, sorry professor.”  
“It’s quite alright, now we should move on to the next room.”


End file.
